


Ты знаешь, что я делал этим летом?

by Feature_in_the_Dust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Third Year, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feature_in_the_Dust/pseuds/Feature_in_the_Dust
Summary: Он встретил лучшую девушку в мире и хотел прожить с ней всю жизнь.На конкурс «Шипперский турнир», Турнир мини-фиков 2ВнеконкурсКлюч: Приходи в пять тридцать. Куда угодно, только не опаздывай.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 4





	Ты знаешь, что я делал этим летом?

Сириус был счастлив. Обычно наследник Блэков, пусть ныне и изгнанный из семьи, и так не был склонен грустить и предаваться меланхолии, но сегодня... Сегодня был особенный день — он встретил лучшую девушку в Британии, да что там — лучшую девушку во всем мире. Все-таки не зря Лили попала ему в лоб букетом на своей свадьбе. "Это точно Судьба!" — думал Сириус, любуясь на тонкую фигурку в развевающемся на ветру плаще. Девушка была прекрасна: вьющиеся каштановые волосы и внимательный, чуть насмешливый взгляд карих глаз. Ветер сорвал с нее шляпку, пока она, запрокинув голову, любовалась на белок в парке, и Сириус ринулся на помощь — в надежде познакомиться. И это почти получилось: они вместе понаблюдали за белками, прошли по центральной аллее до самого выхода — Сириус был мил, весел и остроумен, она охотно поддерживала беседу. И, уже стоя у ворот, он спросил:

— Мы можем встретиться завтра?  
— Конечно! — ответила она. — Приходи в пять тридцать.   
— Куда? — уточнил Сириус  
— Куда угодно, только не опаздывай! — рассмеялась она и трансгрессировала.

И только в этот момент Сириус понял, что не только не успел выпытать место завтрашней встречи, но даже не знает имени девушки — она его так и не сказала. Любой другой бы отчаялся, но Сириус только загорелся азартом — кому нужны эти лишние подробности, если девушка настолько хороша? К тому же Бродяга его еще никогда не подводил.  
И, когда на следующий день ровно в пять тридцать он подошел к ней в Кенсингтонском саду, это не стало для него неожиданностью.

— Скажи же мне свое имя, а то вчера ты исчезла раньше.  
— А ты вовремя! — ответила она — Ну что ж, давай знакомиться — меня зовут Реми.  
— Какое милое имя, — вырвалось у Сириуса, — а меня — Сириус, хотя друзья чаще называют меня Бро… — тут он осекся.  
— Бро? — с удивлением переспросила Реми.  
— Да, Бро… — неуверенно начал Сириус. — Но ты можешь называть меня просто по имени, или Си… или Ри… или… — тут он совсем смешался. "Мерлин, что я несу?!" — в панике крутилось в голове.  
— …Или Сири? — усмехнувшись, пришла на помощь Реми.  
— Ну да, — неуверенно кивнул Сириус. Ой, да какая разница — такая девушка может звать его как угодно.  
— Хм-м… но мне все-таки больше нравится Бро, — уже в открытую смеясь, решила Реми. 

И от этого смеха, от ее взгляда все наконец-то встало на свои места: Сириус снова был обаятелен и остроумен, а она — умна и насмешлива. Они гуляли до сумерек, не замечая времени, и очнулись, только когда вокруг начали загораться фонари.  
— Мне, пожалуй, пора, — огляделась по сторонам Реми.  
— Мы встретимся снова? — спросил Сириус.  
— Конечно. В субботу. Приходи в пять тридцать… — начала она, но Сириус успел схватить ее за руку.  
— Тауэрский мост, только не опаздывай! — продолжил он и, наклонившись, поцеловал ее в нос, отпустил руку и первым трансгрессировал.

"Мерлин! Ну почему я веду себя как идиот?! — думал он, взбегая по ступенькам к двери дома. — Поцеловать в нос на первом свидании! В нос!!! Как сделать так, чтоб она об этом забыла?! Как?! Мне срочно нужна Лили! Она точно сможет придумать, что с этим делать!" И он повторно трансгрессировал — уже к дому Поттеров. Лили была рада, Джеймс тоже, хотя он и считал, что Сириусу нужна не Лили, а Успокоительное зелье, и вообще "беспокоить молодоженов в такое время — это как-то... ну... ты же понимаешь". Но когда Джеймс услышал подробности, то без лишних слов направился к бару и вернулся с двумя бокалами огневиски, один из которых протянул Сириусу.  
— Держи, Бро! — посмеиваясь, сказал он. — Это сейчас для тебя лучшее успокоительное, — и, уже обращаясь к Лили, добавил: — Вот видишь, а ты говорила, что не понимаешь, почему я вел себя в школе как идиот. Я был такой же, как он, — указал он бокалом на Сириуса, — только без огневиски и без помощи опытных друзей, которые смогут исправить ситуацию.  
Лили смотрела на них и улыбалась. И паника отступала, а ситуация уже не казалась настолько ужасной — просто смешной: поцеловал в нос. Хорошо, хоть не в лоб поцеловал! Конечно, он все исправит — разве может быть иначе.  
Ночью ему опять приснился знакомый навязчивый сон: будто он в облике Бродяги лежит в каком-то каменном мешке, сыром и промозглом, из которого почему-то не может выйти. Наверное, из-за этого на него каждый раз накатывала ужасная тоска и апатия и в этот момент он всегда просыпался.

В субботу на Тауэрском мосту Сириус был на высоте — предложил прогулку по Лондону и, когда Реми согласилась, приманил метлу. Это было потрясающе: скорость, свобода, Реми, которая прижималась к нему изо всех сил, боясь упасть — он даже пытался лететь медленнее и аккуратнее, но она кричала ему в ухо,пытаясь перекричать ветер: "Быстрее, Бро! Быстрее!" И он летел так, как не летал уже давно. И уже очень давно он не испытывал такого восторга от полета. Или дело было не в полете? Он уже и сам не понимал.   
Они целовались на колоннаде Биг Бена, как раз над часами — Сириусу казалось, что прекраснее момента в его жизни не было — пока часы не начали отбивать очередной час, и Реми со смехом не прокричала ему в ухо: "Может, найдем место потише?" Он был опьянен и не чувствовал под собой земли — даже когда они наконец опустились на мостовую в маленьком безлюдном переулке. Прижимаясь лбом к ее лбу, спросил:  
— Мы встретимся завтра?  
А она ответила, глядя ему прямо в глаза:  
— Конечно. Приходи в пять тридцать. Только не опаздывай! — и опять исчезла.

А Сириусу хотелось кричать от восторга или раскинуть руки и взлететь — настолько он был переполнен чувствами. Но во сне он увидел не Реми, а знакомую каменную тюрьму. Все было по-прежнему, только стало холоднее и тоскливей.

Они встречались почти каждый день — в пять тридцать. Где угодно. И он никогда не опаздывал. Ему хотелось подарить ей весь мир, хотелось удивлять, и он старался изо всех сил: самые красивые закаты, самые нежные рассветы, самые жаркие ночи, от одних воспоминаний о которых сердце колотилось как безумное, дыхание океана, невероятный простор горных вершин, вересковые пустоши, первые капли дождя в лесу — все это было только для Реми. 

А тоскливые сны повторялись все чаще, Сириус даже успел их возненавидеть и каждый раз старался поскорее проснуться.

Реми занималась старинными книгами: искала их и лечила — она не любила слово "реставрация" — и он дарил ей редкости из дядюшкиной библиотеки. И цветы — нельзя же принести девушке в подарок только книгу — розы, ирисы, фиалки, растрепанные пионы и наивные маки. Друзья смеялись, что Сириус стал очень рассеянным, но это было неправдой — он был внимателен как никогда, но только к Реми, настолько, что на все остальное не хватало ни сил, ни времени. Он даже не заметил округлившейся фигуры Лили, пока Джеймс прямо не спросил, будет ли Сириус крестным его ребенка. Только в этот момент Сириус всмотрелся в круглую, как шарик, Лили и пораженно спросил: "У вас будет ребенок?" "Ну наконец-то! — всплеснула руками Лили. — Я уж думала, ты никогда не заметишь! — а потом тихо добавила: Познакомь нас, Сириус — я очень хочу увидеть девушку, которая так на тебя влияет". Сириус промямлил что-то невнятное, он пока даже не думал об этом — познакомить его Реми с друзьями. Но Лили напоминала раз за разом, да и Джеймс к ней присоединился — отнекиваться дальше было глупо, и они договорились на ближайшую субботу. 

Сириус очень волновался перед их знакомством: как все пройдет, понравится ли Реми его друзьям, понравятся ли они ей? Он весь извелся, даже неудивительно, что ночью ему опять приснился знакомый до последней трещинки каменный мешок, но теперь он не лежал без дела — он выскользнул в коридор и огромными прыжками несся по хитросплетению коридоров, время от времени застывая и пережидая приступы смертельной тоски. В эти моменты ему казалось, что он никогда не выберется из этого каменного лабиринта. Он уже почти отчаялся, когда внезапно выскочил на солнечный свет, зажмурился и… проснулся.

Несмотря на его беспокойство, знакомство прошло на удивление легко и непринужденно: Реми свободно чувствовала себя в незнакомой компании, Лили и Джеймс были рады наконец-то познакомиться, Питер не сводил с нее глаз и, казалось, сейчас начнет пускать слюни, а Ремус так явно наслаждался разговором с интересной собеседницей, что Сириус с большим трудом подавлял ревнивое желание вмешаться и заслонить Реми. Он настолько погрузился в борьбу с самим собой, что прослушал, как Реми назвала его Бро и, в ответ на удивленный взгляд Рема, пояснила:  
— Вы же все его так зовете, он сам мне говорил. Или это — какая-то секретная кличка, про которую никто не должен знать?  
— Ну да, — сохраняя непроницаемое выражение лица, ответил Рем, — ужасно секретная — никто про нее не знает. Но тебе можно.

Джеймс за спиной Реми беззвучно ржал, затыкая рот кулаком, Лили раздраженно пихала его локтем в бок, а Питер ошарашенно переводил взгляд с одного на другого и, кажется, собирался с мыслями, чтобы задать вопрос. "Только бы он промолчал! Только бы он ничего не спросил. Мерлин, пожалуйста, пусть он промолчит!" — думал Сириус, отчаянно краснея — у него уже даже уши горели. И тут его спасла Лили — увела Реми с собой на кухню: "Мне так нужна помощь, не могу теперь наклониться к ящику с яблоками, это ужасно раздражает". А когда девушки вернулись с яблоками, чашками, чайником и пирогом, Питеру успели коротко объяснить, в чем дело, Джеймс перестал ржать, а Сириус больше не напоминал цветом перезревший помидор. Они засиделись до позднего вечера и расходились уже затемно, дав друг другу обещания обязательно встречаться почаще вшестером. Уже дома Реми, прислонившись к его спине и уткнувшись лбом куда-то между лопаток, сказала: "У тебя чудесные друзья. Я даже завидую — у меня никогда не было таких… родных и надежных". Это было неожиданно приятно — оказывается, для него это было действительно важно.

Реми все больше времени проводила в разъездах — все ее лондонские "больные" больше не требовали постоянного присмотра. Но каждый раз, возвращаясь, она жила в доме Сириуса — и это уже казалось чем-то обычным и само собой разумеющимся — здесь ее ждали любимая чашка, любимое кресло в гостиной и любимый сорт чая на кухне. Разумеется, не все было столь безоблачно — конечно, они ссорились и мирились, и порой мирились так бурно, что снова ссорились. Один раз он примчался к Реми в Париж и, стоя на верхней площадке Эйфелевой башни, пообещал спрыгнуть, если она его не простит. Реми только фыркнула и отвернулась, и Сириусу ничего не оставалось, кроме как прыгать. Он просто не предупредил ее, что у следующего пролета его ждет верная метла — не успел. Мерлин, как она ругалась! Сириус по-настоящему испугался, что сейчас его разнесут, как и метлу — в мелкие щепки. Но все-таки обошлось. А уж как они потом мирились — оно того стоило. Но повторить подобное Сириус был все-таки не готов. 

В самом конце июля родился Гарри. На таинство крещения Реми специально вернулась в Лондон, и, увидев ее уже на праздничном обеде с Гарри на руках, Сириус понял, что хочет именно такую жизнь — в которой Реми будет держать на руках их ребенка, а друзья будут поздравлять с крещением. 

Ночью ему опять приснился сон. На этот раз Бродяга стоял рядом с домом где-то в пригороде. Из дома вышел смутно знакомый вихрастый мальчишка, худой и в одежде не по размеру. Но все это было неважно, потому что когда мальчишка оглянулся, он узнал Джеймса — каким он был лет пять назад, но почему-то в этом сне Бродяга точно знал, что это — не Джеймс, а Гарри, и внезапно ощутил скорбь из-за судьбы Лили и Джеймса и злость на Питера. Такой силы, что готов был разорвать его на месте, если бы встретил прямо сейчас. Сириус проснулся и долго не мог успокоиться — почему он так злится на Питера? Ну да, Питер трусоват и вообще далек от идеала, но чтобы так сильно его ненавидеть… это было странно. А еще Лили и Джеймс — почему он так горевал из-за них? Сириус не находил себе места и на всякий случай отправил письмо Лили. Только получив ответ, что у них с Гарри все в порядке, он успокоился и постарался забыть дурацкий сон окончательно. Тем более у него было одно очень важное дело и нужно было с умом распорядиться оставшимся временем, чтобы все успеть. Сириус старался, как никогда раньше. И в ночь Гая Фокса, стоя на Тауэрском мосту под разноцветными фейерверками, он сделал предложение лучшей девушке в мире. А она ответила "Да!" 

Ночью ему опять снился сон. Он бегал в облике Бродяги по какому-то лесу, и его сопровождал большой рыжий кот. Он не сразу сообразил что это — Запретный лес, а вдалеке видны башни Хогвартса — был занят втолковыванием коту, что ему нужен Питер, а внутри все скручивало от ярости. Питер! Во всем виноват Питер! Он должен достать этого труса Питера и посмотреть ему в глаза! Сириус проснулся в холодном поту. Питер! Он должен найти Питера… "Стоп! — осадил он себя. — Незачем искать Питера — мы виделись три дня назад, все было как обычно…" Да что с ним такое? Он чувствовал, что сходит с ума — он никогда никого с такой силой не ненавидел, даже мать… а Питер — он же просто безобидный трус. А еще этот рыжий кот! Ну кто в здравом уме будет договариваться с котами?! "Кошки — другое дело!" — рефлекторно уточнил Сириус. Он еще раз вспомнил все в подробностях и решил все-таки выкинуть сон из головы. Ведь нужно было заняться огромным количеством неотложных и не слишком интересных дел — никогда бы не подумал, что свадьба — это настолько хлопотно. Да и Реми не стоит говорить — она снова скажет, что ему стоит обратиться в Мунго, и будет переживать, а до июня не так уж и много времени осталось — не нужно ее отвлекать. "Лицемер!" — нашептывала совесть, но Сириус ее проигнорировал.

Время летело с безумной скоростью, неумолимо приближая день их свадьбы. 

Наконец все формальности были разрешены, платье найдено, цветы заказаны, приглашения разосланы и уже завтра в небольшой уютной церкви, где соберутся все их друзья, он сможет назвать Реми миссис Эрминой Блэк. Сириус никак не мог успокоиться и заснуть. Реми отправилась в свою квартирку, сказав, что жених не должен видеть ее платья до церемонии, и он слонялся по пустому дому, воображая, как завтра перенесет ее через порог и их такое привычное "вместе" станет "навсегда". 

Он все-таки заснул, и ему приснился очередной сон. Бродяга, вне себя от ярости, гнался за Питером, который юркнул в руки какого-то долговязого мальчишки. Бродяга прыгнул, схватил мальчишку за руку и потащил в ход под Гремучей Ивой. Сириус даже не успел удивиться, почему он здесь — это же, в конце концов, сон, он может оказаться где угодно. Бродяга упорно тащил мальчишку по проходу в Визжащую Хижину. Там он доберется до этого жалкого предателя! "Почему Питер — предатель?" — заторможенно подумал Сириус. И тут же понял, что Питер — именно предатель, он знает… надо только сосредоточиться и вспомнить, но сначала надо добраться до хижины. В хижине он отбросил мальчишку в угол и хотел сказать, чтоб тот отдал Питера, но услышал только глухой рык. С досады он рыкнул снова и, к своему изумлению, обернулся — неужели во сне и так можно? Раньше он никогда так не делал. Сознание плыло и путалось. "Да не важно! Питер, ты здесь ради Питера! Не отвлекайся! — напомнил он себе. Тут в комнату влетел Джеймс, который Гарри. — Я точно болен, надо было послушать Реми и давным-давно сходить в Мунго..." — но додумать он уже не успел, потому что в комнате вслед за Джеймсом-Гарри появилась Реми. Его Реми! Она тоже была младше, но главное — она смотрела на него с ужасом, изо всех сил сжимая руку Джеймса… Гарри. 

Почему она здесь? Почему с Джеймсом? Почему так боится его? Где Лили? Почему Гарри такой взрослый? Почему… Голова раскалывалась от вопросов, сознание разделялось на Бродягу, Сириуса и его самого, наблюдающего за всем со стороны; казалось, что первый знает о происходящем куда больше, чем остальные. Хотелось кричать: "Но это же все еще я! Один Я!" — но он смотрел на Реми и не решался задать главный вопрос.

Сириус еле сдерживался, Бродяга выл и рвался на волю, а он чувствовал, что теряет над собой контроль и, что страшнее, не мог разобрать, над каким именно "собой" теряет контроль. Он перестал понимать, где сон, а где — явь, и хотел только поскорее проснуться и почувствовать, как Реми гладит его по голове, а он в который раз обещает обратиться в Мунго... Но была ли та реальность настоящей? Реми когда-то рассказала ему фразу из одной книги: "Когда жизнь переворачивается с ног на голову, пропасть под ногами не становится небом", — именно так он себя и чувствовал сейчас, улетая в пропасть, не в силах остановить свой полет. 

"Питер! Не упусти его! Ты здесь только ради Питера!" — настойчивая мысль не давала окончательно заблудиться в этом лабиринте. И он попытался сосредоточиться на Питере.

В комнате что-то происходило, кажется, Сириуса били, кажется, кричала Реми… Он еще цеплялся за надежду, что это просто кошмарный сон, из которого он сможет вынырнуть. Но тут в комнате появился Ремус и спросил:  
— Где он, Сириус?

Он еще раз поймал взгляд Реми… той, которая могла бы быть Реми… и, как полтора года назад — или это было не полтора года назад? И было ли вообще? — все встало на свои места. Он должен был давным-давно догадаться: все в его жизни шло так гладко, так благополучно - никаких проблем, ни Ордена, ни Пожирателей… Нереально благополучно. Границы сна и яви вновь стали четкими, проясняя память, вновь объединяя сознание в единое целое и разделяя навсегда его и Реми — так и не состоявшуюся леди Эрмину Блэк — оставляя по эту сторону реальности лишь ее отражение — растрепанную девчонку, которая смотрела на него так, что Сириусу хотелось завыть.

"Ты здесь только ради Питера!" — напомнил он себе, на секунду прикрыл глаза и указал Лунатику на рыжего мальчишку.


End file.
